Unconditional
by whatiswithinyou
Summary: Hinata Hyūga promised that she will never fall in love. And she believed she wouldn't fall, too...until she met Naruto Uzumaki. Her life seemed to be turned upside down after she started to fancy the host of the Tailed Beast. And what is the Book of Promise that seems to be following her everywhere she went? How will Hinata solve this problem ... By herself...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Why **me? What did I do wrong? Is it wrong to love? I asked myself these unanswerable questions as I ran into the forest. My body was sore. My legs were cut and bruised from all the black roses' thorns. I felt it. I felt freedom. I was almost out of the forest when I fell. I fell on a rock, face-first. He was catching up to me. I felt it in my bones.

"It's too late..." He whispered as he pulled me by my hair. I begged. I pleaded. He wouldn't release.

"Say it!" He yelled at me. "SAY IT!"

I wasn't going to. The words he would force out of my mouth weren't true. I only spoke the truth. I refused to speak as he bashed my head against a nearby tree. He yelled at me again, demanding the six words out of my mouth immediately. I couldn't take it any more. I had to say it. I didn't have a choice anymore.

"I..." I cried, trying to catch my breath. "I will never fall in love!"


	2. Chapter 1

**4 YEARS EARLIER...**

I was nervous. My knees trembled as I waited for someone who looked friendly to sit down next to me. It was my first day at Konoha Hidden Leaf: Performing Arts School. At my old school, Konoha High, I wasn't very popular. I wasn't even popular. I wasn't even...known. The only reason any would ever talk to me would be to make fun of my big forehead or my big, dorky glasses.

I don't even want to bring up my love life. It wouldn't be a very long conversation because I _had_ no love life. To the guys, I was a joke. In a game of Truth or Dare, one of the guys will always ask me to date them. Not because they liked me, but because they were dared to ask out the most unattractive girl in the room. I usually was that girl. One time, I liked a cute guy. His name was Ko Hakamishi. He was once dared to ask me out. I thought he was serious, so I answered "yes". I looked over Ko's shoulder and say that ALL of his friends were laughing, some even laughing so hard that tears fell down their eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to make a bolt for my place of peace. The place where I can relax and think. The place that I escaped to every time I felt uncomfortable. My place was the teachers' restroom.

I used to hideout in the girls' restroom like all the other dorks did, but I always ran into the typical Mean Girls. I remember one time, I ran into the bathroom, crying for reasons I don't remember. Zonni, Loa, Sri, and Kulinna, the most popular girls at my school, were in there. Fixing their make-up and hair as if they ruled the world. I hated them.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Loa, the leader of the Mean Girls, snapped at me. I was terrified of her. Simply for the reason that she was pretty. Not even pretty..._beautiful_. Loa had long, jet black hair with tanned skin. Her flawless skin and huge, green eyes impressed all the boys.

"Are you going to frickin' answer?!" Loa snapped at me again. I finally stopped admiring her and stepped back in to reality.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y..." I meant to say "yes", but I was too frightened to speak. The girls laughed at me.

"Um...hey! Is your record broken, bitch?!" Sri, the 2nd most popular girl in school, made fun of me. This never happened to me. I never been in this situation. I didn't know how to act. I tried to run, but they caught me. Kulanni ripped my big glasses of my face and broke them in half.

"Where ya going, forehead?! Why don't you sit and let your friends do your make-up?!" Zonni laughed as she squeezed my arms. She held me still as Loa, Sri, and Kulinna painted my face with their make-up. I could tell that I wasn't going to look cute by how sloppily they brushed my face. I didn't bother to fight. What was the point? It would be 4 against 1. I wouldn't even win with 1 against 1! I had no upper body strength, whatsoever.

"Use blue! Blue looks terrible on her!" Loa gave out directions to the other girls as they did my make-up terribly. That remark would be the reason I never wore blue. PWhen they were done, Zonni let go of me and pushed me out of the bathroom so everyone could see my ugly face.

I couldn't see well because they stole my glasses, but I new my way around the school. The teachers' restroom was just right around the corner. I ran as fast as I could to the restroom to wash off my face. I don't think any bystanders saw my face because I run really fast. After washing my face, I cried. I cried and cried and cried until I had no more tears. I didn't go back to class that day. I didn't go back to school for the next to weeks.

While I was sobbing in the restroom, I told myself that I hated my life. "You are nothing," I told myself.

"You are nothing." The sentence repeated in my mind.

_You are nothing. You are nothing. You are nothing. You are nothing. _

"Well, I'm pretty sure whoever you are talking about means something to somebody." I heard a voice say. My head jerked up. I felt drool on my face. It wasn't long till I realized that I'd been sleeping at my desk. There stood a boy. He reminded me of a puppy. Maybe he was a dog lover. I wouldn't know.

The boy stared me down, examining me. I didn't look the same as I did at Konoha High. Since Kulinna broke my glasses, I decided to get contacts. I also decided to get bangs cut so no one would see my forehead. But I don't think the boy was focused on my face. His eyes were strictly on my breasts. I couldn't blame him. I really had a nice body. With 32DD sized boobs and a natural, bottle-shaped figure, my body broke the sexy scale! I was never recognized for this body because of my dorkiness. I never tried to stand out. I always hid in the dark. Maybe this was my chance to change my personality. Maybe even my life.

"You see something you like?" I batted my eyelashes and twirled my hair around my finger. I flirted. For once in my life, I flirted. I was trying to act like Sri with the boys. She was the flirtiest out of the popular girls. Loa's idea of flirting was unbuttoning her boy's pants and giving him a good time.

The boy flirted back. I could tell by the way he was acting that he was popular.

"What's your name?" He leaned over the desk and kissed my neck. _Dammit! I'm dealing with a ho! _I thought to myself. I was really felt uncomfortable and perverted, but I knew I couldn't show that to him.

"Hinata Hyūga, but you could called me Hina." I told the boy with a flirtatious wink. I could tell that he was extremely turned on by my flirting. "What's your name?"

"Kiba, but you could just call me 'Daddy'." I found this extremely offensive, but there was nothing I could do about it. Or maybe there was. Konni was the kind of girl to always put her man in his place.

"Take that back. I'm not looking to be your little toy. You are not my 'daddy'. I don't even know you!" I yelled at him. He backed up two steps.

"Calm down, bitch! I was just playing with you!" Kiba raised his voice at me. He called me that name. I couldn't believe it! I'm sure Kulanni would NOT put up with this.

"Bitch? BITCH?!" And that was the first time I ever swore. "DO I HAVE FOUR LEGS, HUH?! DO I BARK?! CAUSE I, PRETTY FREAKING SURE THAT I SPEAK ENGLISH!" I screamed. A girl came up behind me and held my hand up. What the hell was she doing? I turned to see a long, blonde haired pretty girl, who looked like Loa, staring at me with admiration.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" She asked me. I answered.

"CONGRATULATIONS GO HINATA! THE NEW ZOI IN MY PLAY!" The girl announced to the class, who were all staring at me.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked the girl, who I almost called "Loa". The girl holding my hand looked confused and slightly angered as soon as I asked the question.

"I am THE Ino Yamanaka! The shining star of this school!"


	3. Chapter 2

_What the hell? Who was she really and WHY IS SHE HOLDING MY HAND? _I pulled my hand away from hers and stared at her with confusion.

_"Do you not know who I am?!" Ino asked me, kind of yelling. I was terrified. She reminded me of Loa. Since I was aiming to be a new person, I couldn't stutter like the "broken record" I was back at Konoha High. I knew the words that were to come out my mouth had to intimidate Ino Yamanaka. I learned from Loa that the way you get First place is by knocking first into second. That's what Loa did to Sri. Sri used to be the most popular girl in school until Loa put her in her place._

_"No. No I don't know who you are. Nor do I care." BAM! There I go! Now I was in first!_

_Ino rolled her eyes and laughed at me. "Sakura! Tenten! Temari!" She was calling her goons. They took formation. Ino and Sakura in the middle, Tenten on the left of Sakura, and Temari on the right of Ino. "Make this bitch sorry."_

My head jerked up once again from my desk. I couldn't have been sleeping again! I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I didn't dare to ask what happened.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Ino patted my back gently. I nodded my head. "When I said you got the part, you passed out." She told me. I stood up, my legs were weak. Kiba was in the back of the room, snickering. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned on Ino.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would love to be in your play!" I plastered a fake smile onto my face. I don't know why I suddenly agreed, but I have no acting talents, whatsoever. I was at this school because I could sing and dance! Ino's bright red lips opened to a smile as she walked around me, examining.

"Well, you really have the body for the part..." She told me as she continued to examine me.

"What exactly is the 'part' that I am playing?" I asked Ino. Hopefully, it was something easy like an extra.

"Zoi Haai, a prostitute who wants a better life." _A prostitute? I'm going to be playing a prostitute? _I thought to myself. Ino basically just told me that I had the body for a prostitute! Ino opened her mouth to speak, but our teacher interrupted the scene.

"Good morning, fellow virgins...well, most of you." Ok, my teacher is crazy. "Today, we are going to be working on reactions. If we have the time at the end of class, we will do improv!" The class cheered. The teacher looked around the classroom and noticed that I was here.

"So I see that we have a new sushi to our sushi tray! Who is this beautiful, young sushi?" He asked the class. Ino stood up dramatically.

"Her name is Hinata Hyūga! She has sass, she's pretty, and she has a really bad temper! Call her 'Hina', though. That's what everyone's calling her!" Hinata enjoyed Ino's description of her. It made her feel powerful. The teacher raised his eyebrows at me.

"So she's perfect for this class!" He smiled brightly. "My name is Might Guy, but you could call me Guy!" He told me with a snap. "Ok. Time to get class started!"


	4. Chapter 3

I think it lunchtime. Yeah, it was lunchtime. That's when everything went wrong. I was walking to the cafeteria with Ino and her posse. It felt good to be one of the popular girls.

"So, Hinata...have you seen any cute guys you like?" Sakura, the prettiest girl in the popular group, asked me. I've seen a lot of cute guys, but I haven't really bothered to get any names. Just then, a really sexy boy walked by. My jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure a drop of drool came out.

"What is _his_ name?!" I asked my new friends. They all looked at Ino and waited for an answer. I don't know why they gave her that look, but I regretted asking the question.

"Sasuke Uchiha, my boyfriend." Ino answered me. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stayed quiet. Sakura, Tenten, and Temari were making stank faces behind my back, I could tell. I tried to not worry about it, but I was ready to run away from the girls. Not ever having friends before, I didn't know whether I should confront them for being fake or ignore their behavior.

We arrived at our lunch table. I could tell the table was only for the popular kids because it was in the very center of the cafeteria. I sat down next to Ino. Everyone seemed aggravated with me but her.

"How was it like at your old school, Hinata?" Ino asked me with an obviously fake smile. I couldn't answer the truth, of course. So lies began to pour out of my mouth.

"Um...it was fine. I was very popular. I had a boyfriend, but we broke up before I came here." That was as best as I could do. I was never a good liar.

"And what school did you go to?" Ino asked.

"Konoha High." I answered, kind of lowering my voice. Ino's eyes lit up as she quickly pulled out her phone. I didn't know who she was texting, nor did I care, but her actions did seem kind of suspicious. Ino looked up from her phone and smirked at me.

"Hina, do you have an iChatStar account?" She asked me. I heard of iChatStar, but I never bothered to get an account for the social networking site because I had no friends. I nodded "yes" to Ino.

"Ok, great! A 6 o'clock, send Yama underscore nono a friend request." She demanded. I nodded again. Now I had to go home and make an account.

**AFTER SCHOOL AT HINATA'S HOME: 5 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT**

After eating a quick snack, I ran into my room and opened up my laptop. I had to make an iChatStar account, it was the future of my popularity. I clicked the Sign Up button and started to make an account. I had to pick a Username. I typed in "hyuga_baby", but that sounded kind of cheesy. Ino's Username was simple, so I decided to make mine simple, too. It was 5:58 pm by the time I fully completed my account along with a profile picture and some selfies that I posted. I had no online friends. I couldn't send Ino Yamanaka a friend request with 0 friends! I clicked on the Find A Friend feature 200 times. I didn't know these people, but at least I had 200 friends. By the time I was done receiving stranger friends, it was 6pm. I sent "yama_nono" a friend request. Almost immediately, Ino sent me a chatroom invitation.

_**CHATROOM created by: yama_nono**_

yama_nono • mwuah_2sakura • love1010 • temari_nowords • lovehina_hyuga

yama_nono: hey hinata! :))

lovehina_hyuga: hi!

yama_nono: do you know Loa Kushimiki?

Hinata's face froze. Did Ino know Loa?

lovehina_hyuga: yea

yama_nono: do you know how popular she is?

lovehina_hyuga: um yea

Mwuah_2sakura: LOA'S INO BEST FRIEND!

Love1010: shut the hell up Sakura! Let ino talk and ino only!

Temari_nowords: exactly

yama_nono: ANYWAYS...I talked to her after school. She said you lied to me.

lovehina_hyuga: and what did I lie about?

yama_nono: your popularity! Your bfs! Everything! You are not who you act to be

lovehina_hyuga: Loa's lying

yama_nono: JUST ADMIT YOU'RE LYING BEFORE WE HAVE SOME PROBLEMS!

lovehina_hyuga: fine. I lied. I was unpopular and #foreveralone but I changed. It's only my first day here. Just give a chance okay? I don't want any problems. :,((((

yama_nono: fine. Friends? :)))

lovehina_hyuga: yep XD !

Temari_nowords: WHAT?! :O

Love1010: Ino, you know good and well that you do NOT forgive people like that!

Mwuah_2sakura: EXACTLY! You never forgive them!

yama_nono: stop being INSTAGATORS! I'm changing my ways! I'm leaving!

**YAMA_NONO HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM**

**LOVEHINA_HYUGA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM**

I leaned back in my computer chair and let out a sigh. I was reliever because I was let off easy for lying. I could tell that Ino wasn't the one to mess with. But Ino and I are friends again, right?


	5. Chapter 4

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Every since Ino made me sign up for iChatStars, I've been obsessed with it. Two days after the I signed up, I received 400 new friends, who all went to my new school. With every post, I got at least 200 hearts! I was close to having as much friends as Ino, who had 1,136 friends. I even made a new friend, Naruto is his name. He is really cute and sweet, I kind of like him, but he's really popular so that's not going to happen. Then again, I'm popular, too! I am well known at Konoha Hidden Leaf: Performing Arts School. I came to that school on a Friday, so I had a whole weekend to think about what I should do on Monday.

I was creeping on Sasuke's shirtless pictures when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was my mom.

"Hinata?" She called. I wanted to ignore it, but she was my mother.

"What, mom?" I opened the door for her. She opened my door, even though I don't remember inviting her in.

"You have a visitor." She said and opened the door wider so I can see the yellow-haired boy behind her. It was Naruto. My mom left my room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh...hi, Naruto! W-What are you doing here?" I asked him. I felt really awkward because I was still in my skimpy, sleeveless, white tank top and printed-heart pajama shorts, which made my butt look really big. I noticed that Naruto was staring at my breasts. I couldn't blame him. The balloons were hanging out of my shirt. I put my fingers in front of his face and snapped.

"Earth to Naruto! Wake up!" I laughed. We both started to laugh. I sat down next to him on my bed and we started to talk about school. I don't know how, but the conversation changed to Ino.

"Why do you even hang out with Ino?" Naruto asked me. I didn't know how to reply. Ino was my friend.

"Um...She's nice and pretty. Ino's a good friend. Why did you ask?" He looked down at his feet as if what he was going to say was important. Naruto pulled out his phone and went on his iChatStar app. He showed me Ino's page.

"Read all of the posts carefully." I started read them.

_I hate fucking liars._

_Navy blue hair my big ass._

_She asked who my boyfriend was...THIRSTY!_

_High five to fake friends!_

_Lying...really?_

_I knew she was a liar ever since she walked through Guy's classroom doors. That's why I chose her for the play #RuinALife_

_Ok. She is kinda cool to be honest, but I can't let her get away easy. SORRY!_

_I change my mind. I don't want to mess with her anymore. She's sorry! Who wants to see what she used to look like?!_

I felt a warm tear roll down my face as I clicked on the picture of myself. It was when I was still at Konoha High. It was the day when Loa, Sri, Zonni, and Kulinna did my make-up. I cried. Naruto took his phone back and gave me a hug. I pushed him away.

"Why did you show me this?!" I raised my voice at him.

"I wanted you to know that Ino isn't your real friend." Naruto pulled me back into his arms. "And I also wanted you to know that you looked pretty even with the make-up on your face."


	6. Chapter 5

I couldn't take it. It was only my second day at Konoha Hidden Leaf: Performing Arts School and I'm already in drama. Everything was happening so fast. It felt rushed. My life felt...rushed. I was scared for my popularity, my reputation, my mind. I sat down at my desk in Guy's classroom and waited for class to begin. Today, hopefully I will sit alone. I didn't want Ino and her posse to sit by me today. Reasons you already know.

Ino walked into the classroom, almost in slow motion. She walked over to Sasuke, who was obviously by my desk cause he wanted to talk to me, and started a make-out session right in front of my face. After Ino was done swallowing Sasuke's face, she smirked at me and sat down at a desk in the very back of the classroom.

"Good morning, students!" Mighty Guy walked into his classroom and stood on the mini stage, which is used for us to act on. "Today is Make It Up Monday! You know what that means..." All of a sudden, the whole class started singing.

It's improvision Monday

We are going to do some improv

Make it up Make it up

(what)

Make it up Make it up

(what)

I guessed that this was a song that they sang every Monday. I also guessed that they did improv every Monday.

"Ok! Who wants to lead the scene?!" Guy asked the class. Not giving anyone else a chance to even raise their hand, Ino jumped up from her seat and walked to the stage.

"I'll do it!" She exclaimed. Guy nodded his head.

"Ok. Choose who you would like to participate in the scene!" He told her. _Please don't pick me!_ I begged Ino in my head.

"Hmm..." Ino pretended to think. "Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Temari, and...Hinata!" I had a feeling she was going to do this. I slowly got up out of my seat and walked to the stage. I wanted this performance to be a game-changer, even though I'm not a very good actress.

"Let's interview professional wrestlers, The Bella Twins!" Ino walked up to TenTen and Temari. I was guessing that they were the wrestlers and she was a reporter.

"How have your last few fights been?" The reporter asked.

"It's been good! We've won every single one of them!" TenTen answered.

"I heard that Eva Marie wanted to fight you. What are you going to do about it?" What was Ino doing?

"As soon as we see Eva Marie, we will beat her down!" Temari said, putting emphasis on her every word. Ino walked over to me.

"Eva Marie happens to be here right now!" Ino dragged me over to "the Bella Twins". She was trying to start a fight!

"I don't want to fight you guys! I was just saying those things to impress the press!" I tried to defend myself with words. Ino knew what I was doing and messed up my defense.

"So saying that you were going to steal John Cena away from Nikki Bella was all for attention?" The initiative reporter asked.

"YES! I don't want John! I'm just new to WWE and I needed attention! Sorry Nikki. Sorry Bella! You guys are awesome." And then I turned to the reporter. "You should stop messing with the new WWE star and focus on a former wrestler or something like that. I don't want to put up with your pointless drama and reports. I'm new. That's not fair!" I expressed my inner thoughts and still stuck to my character. Ino rolled her eyes at me and tried to change the scene.

"Ok. Thank you for your words, Ms. Eva Marie! Back to you with the latest MTV news, Bob and Suzanna!" Ino looked at Sasuke. All of us guessed that he was Bob and Sakura was Suzanna.

"One Direction came out with a new album!" Sasuke said. "Aren't they just gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed. The classroom laughed at them for bringing up 1D. Everyone clapped for our performance. I thought we did a good job.

"Wonderful. Wonderful! WONDERFUL!" Guy walked up to the 6 of us and clapped. "That was brilliant! Great job for your first time doing improv, Hina!" Guy laughed. Only Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and I spoke, so I didn't understand why our performance was so significant.

"Any comments about their performance?" Guy asked the class. Almost everyone's hand shot up. "Naruto, what do you have to say about the performance?"

"Hina really made the scene really emotional and personal! To be honest, I didn't enjoy any other part of the performance. Hina brought it! Good job!" Naruto's eyes were directly on me. I think I saw him wink at me, but I wasn't sure. For the whole day, Naruto hadn't said a word to me. It was weird because just yesterday, he was being really sweet to me and hugging me on my bed. Now, all I got was stares.

"Any other comments?" Guy asked after receiving many comments from my classmates. No one else raised their hand. "No one? Good! Class is over. The bell is going to ring in 5 seconds. Get out my class!" The weird teacher yelled at us. I grabbed my books and walked out of the classroom. I could tell that someone was following me. Now in the hallway, I turned my body around to see Ino and her posse staring at me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing in there?!" Ino yelled at me, moving closer with every word.

"Nothing. You were trying to start a fight between me, TenTen, and Temari. I just defended myself with words." I kept calm. I guessed that my calmness aggravated Ino because after I said what I did, she stormed of with her posse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers that I named. I also don't own One Direction. I wish I owned One Direction, though. They could all be in my bed...tied up and all. With rape over their lips so they can't scream for help. :))))))


	7. Chapter 6

***spongebob narrator voice* One Month Later...**

My new life was weird. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Being so unsure of my emotions made me angry, and sadder than ever before. I downloaded the iChatStar app on my phone so I can stalk Ino's profile for posts about me. Just when I was about to click on her profile, I got a chatroom invitation from Naruto.

_**CHATROOM CREATED BY: what_i_say**_

what_i_say: hey, hina! :)

Lovehina_hyuga: hi :(

What_i_say: why the sad face?

Lovehina_hyuga: drama :,(

What_i_say: you had it coming to you ...

Lovehina_hyuga: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! :O

What_i_say: you basically started this mess you tried to change yourself to be accepted by other people if you just told the truth from the beginning...

Lovehina_hyuga: nobody would like me

What_i_say: I WOULD!

Lovehina_hyuga: but ino wouldn't

What_i_say: who gives a damn what that fake bitch says?! Are you her?

Lovehina_hyuga: I DO! She's needs to be my friend for me to be popular

What_i_say: what is wrong with you?! Do you only care about your popularity?! You can be as popular as you want, but you still wouldn't have good friends! How loyal and trustworthy your friends are matters, not how popular your friends are!

Lovehina_hyuga: idc. I'm going to apologize for starting all of this drama.

What_i_say: UGH HINATA YOU ARE MAKING IT REALLY HARD FOR ME TO STILL LOVE YOU!

Hinata stared at the screen and read Naruto's message at least 400 times before she even considered replying. Somebody, on earth, in her school, other than her mom and her dad...somebody had just hold her that he loved her. Happiness seeped out of Hinata's body as she tried to hide a smile. _Beep! _Naruto just sent her another message.

What_i_say: I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...

Lovehina_hyuga: I love you too

What_i_say: what...

Lovehina_hyuga: you said it was hard for you to "still" love me. Meaning that at the moment...you love me. And I love you too..

What_i_say: you can't love! You've only been here for a month! And we've become close and...idk just don't love me back ...

Lovehina_hyuga: why? Can you come over?

What_i_say: umm sure

Lovehina_hyuga: ok I'm logging off..

What_i_say: ok I'll be there in 10 min.

I logged off and sighed. In the past month, Naruto has been over at my house almost everyday. He became a friend, a true friend. I needed one these days. Ino has been spreading rumors about me. People believed every word she said. And that was just the beginning...

A/N: ok this is about to be a dream. Everyone look up to the sky and imagine it with her... :)))) thanks for reading! Sorry about not writing for so long! I have school.


	8. Chapter 7

_I sat down on the grassy floor and stared at the stars. After three seconds of staring, I started comparing myself to the stars. You don't see each stars' full story. They could have exploded years ago, but all you see is a simple star shining bright like every other one. Then, I spotted a distant star, away from most of the others...shining brighter than them too! I felt as if Ino was definitely that star, but she always had people around her. Naruto was that shining star. He was popular of course, but he loved to stand out. He didn't like to be —_

_"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked Naruto. I felt awkward because I was just thinking about him... Naruto sat down next to me. _

_"I came here to get some peace and quiet. What about you?" He said as he scooted awfully close to me. Naruto and I were friends and all, but I really didn't need people in my bubble. Thinking about personal space made me think of Kiba on my first day of school. I still couldn't believe that he kissed a new girl on her neck. What if I had some kind of skin disease? What if I had an STD that you can catch by touch? What if—_

_"Umm...Hinata? Is there something on your neck?" Dang! I was really tired of this guy interrupting all my thoughts! I moved my hand from my neck. I didn't notice that I was rubbing the spot where Kiba had kissed me. _

_"Oh no! I was just..." I had to think of something to change the topic. I wanted Kiba OUT of my mind! "I came here for peace and quiet too." I said, sounding completely guilty. Naruto's face suddenly got serious. He grabbed my hand and started to hold it._

_" I'm sorry for what Ino and her hoes are doing to you..." Oh get! Naruto was making me talk about Ino!_

_"Oh...it's okay... I wasn't even thinking about Ino..." I tried to make him feel guilty for making me think about all the evil things Ino and her crew has done to me. She told everyone that I was a phony, she had one of her boyfriends tell me that nobody will ever love me...Going to school was hard._

_" Oh...I'm sorry for bringing it up..." He said, getting closer to me. I could tell he was about to kiss me. I never had my first kiss before...so I knew this kiss was going to flop. But then again, on T.V, every first kiss is amazing. Whatever..._

_Then, Naruto made his move. I tried to be brave, leaning in with him, but I just messed everything up. My lips ended up right on Naruto's chin. He pulled back quickly and laughed._

_" First kiss?" He asked me as if he was every girls' first kiss. I nodded my head and he chuckled some more._

_"This is my first, too." I was shocked. Naruto, that popular boy from school, has never had his first kiss before. Until just now, when I kissed his chin. He came back for another kiss, this time on the lips. Soft and gentle. I don't know what he was watching late at night, but he suddenly thought that it was okay to pull me back for me and start opening his mouth while he kissed me. After a while (8 seconds), Naruto slid his tongue in my mouth. I saw Loa tongue kiss someone before, but I didn't really know much about this type of kissing. After what seemed like two minutes, we both pulled away. A strand of spit hung from both our tongues. With our tongues being connected by a strand of drool, we both pulled farther away from each other, disgusted. _

_Naruto moved closer to me. He wasn't kissing me again, but he cuddled. It got cold, so he gave me his jacket. We held hands, kissed, talked, and stared at the stars for the rest of the night. My mom texted me at midnight and told me that I needed to come home. Naruto offered to walk me. I let him. We were holding hands while we walked until rain ruined the moment. Out of nowhere, the sky started to pour with rain. Naruto tugged my arm, still holding my hand, telling me to run. We ran together, all the way to my house. On our way there, I could've swore I saw someone staring at us, but I didn't mind. I truly LOVED running with Naruto, holding his hand and wearing his jacket. I felt like his girlfriend._

_Once we arrived to my house, Naruto let go of my hand and looks me in the eyes._

_"We're just friends, okay?" He said. I nodded. I didn't want anyone to know about this day. Rumors might go around. I gave Naruto a kiss goodbye and watched him run home._


	9. Chapter 8

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _I lifted my head from my very comfortable pillow and yawned. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. My face was plastered with a huge, doofy smile. The dream has me feeling this way. Naruto and I never brought up what happened at the park in our conversations. I could hardly believe that what happened at the park actually happened. I ran downstairs and answered the door for Naruto.

"Hey, Hina!" A girl with red hair greeted me. Who the hell was she? And why was she here with Naruto?! I guess Naruto noticed my confusion and told me who she was.

"This is my cousin Karin. She's here to explain why you can't..." He started. It was as if he couldn't say the word "love". I invited them in and sat them on the couch. I was very curious to why Naruto couldn't be loved.

"So..." I said, basically telling him to speak. Naruto sighed and patted Karin's arm.

"OH! It's my time to talk?!" By the way she talked, I could tell that this girl was dumb. "So Naruto has this beast in him or whatever. The curse of the Nine-Tailed beast makes him not able to be loved. When Naruto was little, nobody liked him cause of the beast. The beast inside him used to be able to love everything. But after being neglected for most of its life, the beast started to hate and hate only. The beast doesn't know what love is. Naruto can love, but it will mildly aggravate the beast. When Naruto loved and is loved back, the beast will go completely and totally like...Cray Cray!" I didn't know now to respond. Naruto was...cursed? I felt as if Karin was speaking a completely different language.

Naruto stood up and started to unbutton his white shirt. I had to admit, I was a little turned on by Naruto being in his tank top. His arms were muscular, very muscular. I was tempted to ask Naruto to flex, but I knew that now was not the time. Naruto took off his shirt and I went crazy. I had to close my legs to make sure I wasn't getting...you know... Abs. That's all I saw. Naruto had the sexiest 8-pack of all time!

After I was finished drooling over Naruto's abs, I noticed something odd. He had a mark on his stomach. It looked kind of like a child's drawing of the sun. I couldn't really explain it.

"This is the mark of the Nine-Tailed beast." Naruto said with his head down. "And this is the reason why we would never be able to love each other..." I didn't know what to say. I have known Naruto for a month now and he's already talking about "love"? Naruto and I don't even date! This was just too much for me. Everything was happening to fast. Did Naruto tell every girl he liked about the curse? Did Ino pick on every new girl? What the fudge?! I knew this was all my fault. If I hadn't decided to change myself, none of this would happen to me. I needed to think about what to do. I needed some time to think.

I asked Naruto and his extremely annoying cousin to leave. I could tell that Naruto was hurt, but at the moment, I didn't care. I ran upstairs to my room and thought for hours. Then, I came up with a master plan. Everything was going to go right...starting tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Next Morning:**

It was 5:30 AM when I woke up to get ready for school. The first thing I did was go to my laptop. I went on iChatStar and went to my settings. I scrolled all the way down to where it said "DEACTIVATE". I pressed the button, typed in my password, and got rid of iChatStar. Now, I was social-network free. My plan wasn't done yet. I walked in my bathroom to the mirror. I took of my contacts and put on my glasses. My glasses weren't as thick as they were at Konoha High. I actually cute in them. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I never wore my hair at my other school. I concealed my pimples with make-up. I still wore eyeliner. I didn't wear my favorite Baby Lips because I didn't have any at my old school. I decided to just put on some ChapStick. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't ...Loa.

I searched my closet for something really basic. Ever since I came to Hidden Leaf Performing Arts School, I've been only wearing name brand clothing. I couldn't find any basic shirts in my closet, so I decided to go in my brother, Neji's closet. He was away at college, but most of his clothes were still here. I found a huge, black basketball jersey in his closet. I put it on with distressed jeans. The rips were cute, but basic. I tied Neji's shirt so it would appear smaller. I looked through my shoe collection and found some red Toms. I slid those on and was ready to go. I made sure I looked in the mirror one last time to see if I looked okay. I couldn't wait to go to school!

**At School:**

I arrived to school at 7. I felt different, but a good kind of different. I saw a couple of people that I didn't know staring at me. I heard some whispering, too. I couldn't tell if they liked my new look or not. I wondered what Naruto, Kiba, and Ino and her posse were going to say.

I walked into homeroom with my head held high. I wasn't going to try and be popular, nor was I going to be super shy and antisocial like how I was before. I was just going to be ... well ... me. It might sound easy, but being yourself is one of the hardest things a girl can do. But I am strong, I'm pretty sure I would manage.

"Good morning!" I greeted Mighty Guy. I guess he was shocked by my new look because all he did was stare. I took a seat all the way in the front. I wasn't trying to make a statement or anything. I just happen to love front seats. You learn the most in the front. I heard Ino's voice in the hallway, right outside Mighty Guy's door. I waited for her to walk in and observe my look.

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaimed when she saw me. "I didn't know it was tacky day! I would've dressed up!" Her posse laughed. I wasn't the type to snap back at someone, nor was I the type to just let people talk about me. I didn't want to be that girl who everyone just stepped on anymore.

I laughed. That's what I did. I laughed with Ino and her posse. Ino's face became perplexed as she told everyone to stop laughing. I didn't stop, though.

"What the hell are you laughing for?!" She yelled at me. I continued to laugh.

"You are just so funny sometimes!" I didn't think about saying that, it just rolled off my tongue. I was being myself. Ino was most likely angered by what I said, but she ignored it.

"So I see you deactivated your iChatStar account..." She said. I nodded. I had nothing to say. I wasn't going to let Ino get to me anymore. "Well now you're not going to see the things Loa and Zonni been saying about you!" Ino was trying to make me get back on iChatStar. I was really curious about why she wanted this.

"I don't want to see it." I told Ino. "I don't even care." Ino kept talking, reading her own posts aloud. She talked about me, too. Calling me a fake, a phony, a nerd. I ignored all of it and decided to read One Direction FanFictions on my phone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Saturday- 5:00 PM**

I walked to the park wearing a perfect fall outfit. Black tights with denim shorts, a plain white tee, and a red, black, and grey cardigan tied around my waist. I wore black hiking boots with my outfit to match my hiking outfit theme. I sat down on the grass and stared at the clouds. I invited Temari, a girl from school that I didn't know very well, to come to the park with me. I invited her because she reminded me of me back at Konoha High. Temari looked like Ino, but I guess nobody realized how pretty she was because she was unpopular. Temari had short, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Um.." I heard someone say behind me. I looked up to see Temari, standing awkwardly above me. I invited her to sit down next to me. I wanted to talk to her.

"Hi, Temari!" I greeted her. She took a seat next to me and stared into the sky.

"Hi...why did you invite me again?" Temari asked me. I only invited her to talk...

"To get to know you better." I told her with a bright smile on my face. She looked at me with a very serious face.

"No you didn't. You just need a friend. I would be willing to get to know you, but you are in too much drama. Everyone knows that you're trouble. I suggest that we don't talk again." Temari stood up and walked away.

I was trouble? I couldn't believe that people actually thought of me like this. I pulled my hair out of the rubber elastic that it was in and rested my head on the fall grass. I took my glasses off and put them in my bra. My eyes shut and I suddenly became peaceful. I fell asleep and began to dream.

_I was in a garage. It was dark and dusty. I coughed a couple of times, throwing up blood. I was sick. Very sick. It didn't take me long to realize that someone had kidnapped me. I didn't bother leaving. Everything felt too real._

_I heard footsteps coming to the garage. The door opened and in he stepped. He looked at me dead in my eyes. He held what seemed like a bible in his hand._

_"This is the book of Solemn Promises. When you promise with the book 2 feet or closer to you, you must keep your promise. If you break the promise, you will be punished. The universe and the gods of a killer will punish you." Why was he telling me this? I didn't care about promises and killers! But then...I remembered why I got kidnapped. He needed me to promise. He violently grabbed my hand and placed it on the book._

_"Repeat after me." He told me. In fear, I agreed to repeat. "I.."_

_"I..." I repeated._

_"Promise..."_

_"Promise..."_

_"That I Will..."_

_"That I Will..." _

_"Never fall in love..."_

_I don't know why this scared me so much, but it did. My body shook in extreme terror. It wasn't long until I started to run. I ran into the forest by the small cabin that we were in. I ran for what I estimated to be 8 minutes. My legs were weak and unstable. _

_Why me? What did I do wrong? Is it wrong to love? I asked myself these unanswerable questions as I ran into the forest. My body was sore. My legs were cut and bruised from all the black roses' thorns. I felt it. I felt freedom. I was almost out of the forest when I fell. I fell on a rock, face-first. He was catching up to me. I felt it in my bones._

_"It's too late..." He whispered as he pulled me by my hair. I begged. I pleaded. He wouldn't release._

_"Say it!" He yelled at me. "SAY IT!"_

_I wasn't going to. The words he would force out of my mouth weren't true. I only spoke the truth. I refused to speak as he bashed my head against a nearby tree. He yelled at me again, demanding the six words out of my mouth immediately. I couldn't take it any more. I had to say it. I didn't have a choice anymore._

_"I..." I cried, trying to catch my breath. "I will never fall in love!"_

My eyes opened with tears in my eyes. The nightmare was terrible! I looked around and saw a blur standing to my right. It was staring at me. I reached my hand inside my bra and pulled out my glasses. I slipped the black framed glasses on my face and turned to my right once again.

Silence. No one was there. I was scared, so I shut my eyes. Something told me that I shouldn't close my eyes or it's going to get me. My eyes opened and there stood the blur, about 2 inches away from my face.


	12. Chapter 11

The blur was too familiar. Part of me wished that the blur was some monster instead of who was standing before me.

"Hey, Ino..." I had to admit, I was scared of her at the moment.

"Hi, Hina." _Hina. _The name I went by that ruined my life for the past month.

"It's Hinata." I corrected her. I didn't want anyone to call me _Hina _ever again. Ino held out a hand to help me off the park grass. "Why are you here?" I asked the arrogant blonde. Ino looked at me with sorry eyes.

"The book." She said. Her statement didn't make any kinds of sense.

"What book?" I asked her.

"Book? I never said book. I said _guilt._" I could had sworn she said book, but I decided not to let that get to me.

"I felt bad. For all the hell I've put you through." Ino looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for being a bitch..."

"It's ok." I consoled Ino. Part of me felt as if she didn't deserve my consolation, but I was too kind of a person to not console her. Ino grabbed my hand and walked with me around the crowded park. We talked about life, boys, and drama. It felt like my first day of school, leaving out the fact that I was trying to be Loa. Maybe Ino and I were going to be very good friends.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW !


	13. Chapter 12

I didn't trust Ino completely, but I could tell that me and her were going to be close friends. In time...of course. I wasn't going to forget what she did to me, though. I laughed at the text she sent me and started typing a reply. We had began texting again and talking on the phone a lot. In fact, I felt like calling her now.

"Hey, piggly!" I greeted her with a genuine smile. "Piggly" was the nickname I gave Ino, simply because her name means "pig".

"Hey, grey!" Ino greeted me back, calling me "grey" due to the color my eyes change to when I use Byakugan. "I have to tell you something."

"Ok." I leaned my ear closer to the phone so I really heard what she was about to say.

"N-Nobody likes me." I didn't know how to respond. Ino, the most popular girl at school, was disliked.

"What do you mean 'nobody likes you'?" I asked her.

"Loa told Sakura, Temari, and TenTen that I lied about my life. Loa told them EVERYTHING about me. All my dark secrets... And Sakura and TenTen paid Temari to tell Sasuke. And then Sasuke told the whole school." I heard Ino sob.

"I guess we both went through the same thing now..." I said. It was true, though. Ino and I both lied to make ourselves seem better. The only difference was, I had Naruto.

"Yeah. I can't book this. I got to go, Hinata. I'll call you later." Ino told me. There goes that word again. _Book._

"Ino, did you just say book?" I asked.

"No." A chill went up my spine. "I really got to go." _Click!_ She hung up. After sitting there, thinking of that word for an hour. I remembered my dream. The book of Promises!

I called Naruto, just in case the book of Promises was real and Ino repeating the word "book" was a precognitive.

"Hello?" Naruto answered the phone.

"The Book of Promises..." I didn't need to greet him. I needed to know if the Book of Promises was real or not. There was an eerie silence.

"What is that?" He asked me. I gave up. I ended the call and hid my face behind my hands.

_"You will find the book soon, I promise."_

My head violently jerked up and scanned the room. No one was there.


	14. Chapter 13

"N-Neji? Is that y-you?" My hands trembled in fear. I was always afraid of ghosts, spirits, and other things I couldn't explain. I crawled under my bed, grasping my throw-pillow. _Dum-Dum-DaDum-Dum-Dum-DaDum! _It sounded like footsteps downstairs. The lights in my bedroom flickered on and off. Scared, I did what any terrified 15 year-old would do.

"MOMMY?! DADDY?!" I screamed for my parents. There was no answer. My phone was on my desk, so calling 911 wasn't an option. The footsteps got closer to my room. Tears fell down my eyes as I prepared myself for an event that I didn't know of.

_Dum-Dum-DaDum-Dum-Dum-DaDum! _The footsteps were closer. Whoever...or whatever...was outside of my room just opened my bedroom door. I tried to silence my heavy breathing as I stared at the bluish-green high heels pacing around my room.

_"One word."_

The footsteps came to a stop.

_"Two words."_

It bended over and looked under the bed. It was a woman. Red-hair, green eyes.

_"Secret. Research."_

Her mouth did not move when she spoke, meaning she must've been in my head. I blinked back more tears. When I opened my eyes, no one was there.

_"I'll be back soon. I promise."_ The woman said in my mind, putting a lot of unneeded emphasis on the word "promise".

I crawled out of under my bed and examined my room. Nothing changed at all. I heard the front door open. I ran downstairs to observe.

"Hinata! What's wrong?!" My mom asked, dropping all of the grocery bags on the floor.

"N-Nothing." For some reason, the word "secret" came into my mind. I knew that I had to keep this situation a secret.

"Get ready for school! You're late! Why did you mis s the bus?!" My mom was more angered than worried now.

"I thought today was Sunday!" I exclaimed. I don't know what got into me. I could've sworn that today was just a typical Sunday in October! Then my dad came out of absolutely nowhere...

"Let here stay home and clean the whole house! She shouldn't be trying to skip school anyway!" My dad said.

"I THOUGHT TODAY WAS SUNDAY!" I don't know what got into me, but rage suddenly started to pour out. My mom pulled her hand back and gave me a nice slap in the face.

"Go get ready. Now!" She gritted her teeth. I ran upstairs to my room and started to get dressed. This week was going to be an odd week.

**_A/N: I'm thinking of making a new story (not necessarily a Naruto story). PM/REVIEW for suggestions. You can also PM me the three key words that have been used in the last three chapters. If you send me the right words, you will get a ... "sneak peak" on what's going to happen in the next few chapters! _**


	15. Chapter 14

So I was cursed. I just had to be cursed. There was no other explanation! I carried the burden of the Book of Promises secret for three weeks before I decided to tell someone.

It was a Wednesday morning and I was getting ready for school. I threw on a black, sleeveless tee and tan, blue, and black Aztec skinny jeans. My outfit looked kind of basic, so I threw on black earrings and a blue scarf.

I walked in my bathroom and did my make-up. I used my finger to apply grey eyeshadow on my lids. I drew on my cat's eye with pencil eyeliner and curled my lashed. I picked up my mascara and started to apply it. I turned away from the mirror to grab my hairbrush really quick, and I turned back to see my mascara running down my face. It was as if I'd been crying. I closed one eye at a time to see if the mascara was running from my upper lashes or lower lashes. It wasn't running from either. I tried to ignore it and just washed the make-up off my cheeks. I combed my bangs out and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I looked pretty, if I do say so myself.

I picked my phone off the counter and started taking mirror selfies when my phone started to ring. It was Ino. Ever since I saw her at the park, we began close.

"Hey, girl!" Ino greeted me.

"Heyyyy!" I greeted her back.

"Don't forget to bring your book book to school. I called you cause I thought you would forget." _Book_ book?!

"Why did you say book twice?" I asked.

"I said _literature_ book. Why do you think I'm always saying _book_?! What's with you and the word _book_?!" This wasn't the first time Ino got mad about this. I'm pretty sure her saying the word "book" was not in my head. Maybe she just didn't remember saying it.

"Nothing! Sorry! I just thought you said 'book'." I said. There was silence over the phone.

"Hinata...are you okay?" Worry filled Ino's voice. I had to tell her. She was my _only_ friend!

"I'll tell you. Come to my house so we could walk together."

"Ok. What neighborhood do you live in?" She asked me.

"Habu-Aka Circle." Ino gasped. "What?" I asked her.

"I LIVE IN HABU-AKA CIRCLE!" She laughed.

"What street?!"

"Mayachek Drive! What about you?!" Ino basically yelled in the phone.

"MAYACHEK DRIVE!" I yelled too. I had no idea that Ino lived on my neighborhood on my street!

"OMG! Ok! Walk outside now! Maybe we live even closer!" Ino hung up. I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack. I walked out my front-door and into my driveway.

"HINATA!" I heard Ino scream. I looked to my right. Ino was standing in the driveway of the house to the right of my neighbor's. She ran to my house and gave me a huge hug.

"Ok. What do you have to tell me about the word 'book'?" I felt a chill go up my spine.

_Secret. Secret._ It felt like someone was whispering in my ear.

"I had a dream...someone kidnapped and it had to do with the word 'book'. A Book of Promises... Then three weeks ago, some lady came in my room and was talking in my mind. She said 'Research. Secret." I don't know what it means but..." Ino looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"You have to research!"


	16. Chapter 15

Ino and I walked to lunch together. All we talked about was what we were going to research. We spot Sakura, Temari, and TenTen making stank faces at us.

"Oh look! The two biggest rejects in the school are walking together!" Temari exclaimed. Ino's face turned red.

"Oh look! It's the three girls who used to follow Ino into the bathroom cause they didn't know what to do with their lives without her!" I snapped. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"At least we didn't lie about our lives like you hoes did!" She snapped back. Ino and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Fuck you." Ino told them and then we walked away. "Do you want to eat lunch in the library?" She asked me.

"Why?" The library had no one in it at lunchtime.

"Um...so we can research the Book of Promises." I knew this wasn't true. Ino didn't want to research. She just wanted to avoid her ex-friends.

Ino and I got our food and went to the library. We both basically ran to a computer. We searched "Book of Promises" on Google at the same time. I clicked on the first website I saw.

_What is the Book of Promises?_

_The Book of Promises is exactly what the title says. It's a book of promises. Before the book is used, it is empty. If you promise two feet or closer to the book, you will have to keep the promise. If you break the promise, you can die. If the book doesn't kill you, you would be punished severely. _

_Do I Have the Curse of the Book of Promises?_

_Symptoms of having the curse are:_

_having dreams about the book_

_hearing the word 'book'_

_a visit from Yanaki_

_a visit from Manaki_

_History of the Curse?_

_Back in 1234 A.D, Zachi Hamatalaki experimented his new medicine on an ill child. The child's name was Yanaki Mesimigo. She had long, red hair and big, grey eyes. Yanaki was only 10 when Zachi's medicine turned her into a demon. Not physically a demon, but mentally. Yanaki killed her village, including her intermediate family. The only person Yanaki spared was her twin sister Manaki. Manaki and Yanaki created a curse, the Book of Promises, and placing a beast inside the book. At the time, the book's soul purpose was to be a unescapable prison cell for the beast. Yanaki began to act crazier than she already was, biting herself, spitting in her drinks before she drank it, etc. Manaki started to fear her twin sister. She told Yanaki that she was going to receive some more food. Yanaki didn't believe her, so she made Manaki promise. Manaki promised that she would be back very soon. Manaki left and Yanaki waited. Yanaki spent 8 years without her sister. Yanaki began to hate her sister for breaking her promise, so she created the Book of Promise...So one can ever break their promise. Manaki came back 8 years after she left. Yanaki decided to brutally murder her twin sister. After 3 years of living alone, Yanaki killed herself. Yanaki and Manaki only return when the book is opened by the host of the beast. Yanaki puts the cursed one through hell, while Manaki helps the cursed one. Rumor has it that Yanaki wears the colors green and blue and Manaki wears white and silver._

_How Will Manaki Help Me?_

_Manaki will bring the book farther away from you. The closer you get to the book, the more dangerous it is._

_How Will Yanaki Put Me Through Hell?_

_Yanaki will bring the book closer to you. If you see the book, do NOT open the book. You will see Yanaki if the book is two feet or closer to you._

_How To Release the Curse?_

_I am so sorry if you are cursed. The only way to release the curse is to break your promise that the Book of Promises recorded. I am terribly sorry, but you will have to fae the severe consequences._

I looked at Ino because I knew she was reading what I was reading. Tears fell down her eyes, I wasn't sure if they were real because she was an actress.

"The book is in here." Ino told me. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"It's a library. The perfect place to hide a book."

"I want to see the book." I stood. Ino grabbed my arm.

"NO! The closer you are to the book, the more dangerous it is!" Ino yelled at me. The curse didn't make sense. Why was it more dangerous to be close to the book? All you had to do was not promise! I gently slapped Ino's arm and ran near the bookshelves. I searched the books, letting my finger gently touch the spine of each book. I found a book that said Basic Curses on it. It wasn't the Book of Promises, but I still wanted to see it. I was about to put the book back when I saw someone staring at me from the other side of the bookshelf. It was one of the twins. I stared at her as she stood up straight and walked away. White and silver. It was Manaki. She had a book in her hand. I was watching her walk away when she turned and faced me. I felt my heart stop. Manaki smiled at me and disappeared into thin air.

"We have to go." I jumped at Ino's voice. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Why do you want to go? Manaki took the book with her. We're safe." I tried to console her. Ino's face was still.

"Y-Yanaki is right behind us." She said. I dared to turn around. Yanaki had the book in her hand, smirking at us. Ino and I ran out of the library as face as we could.

**A/N: PM me if you want hints on what will happen. Review and tell me what you want to happen! THANKSHA SO MUCH! :) REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW**


	17. NOT A PART OF THE STORY

**THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE STORY!**

_I am writing this because I feel as if someone stole my story idea... I was just reading Naruto stories when I saw that Sakura was facing the same "Book of Promise" that Hinata is. I'm not going to call out the author who is copying me, but I'm just sending out a message so you will stop. I'll give you 24 hrs to delete your story before I report you, call you out, and then block you. _

Ok. While I'm writing stuff that has nothing to do with me...

Dear Readers,

I will like for you guys to review more. I see that I have 4k visitors on my story, but only 26 reviews. Like...wtf? How do I have 4k visitors but only 9 of you followed and 11 of you favorited? Ouch! I want MORE! Jk, but still! To get more followers/reviews/favorites, I will follow back all people who follow from now to tomorrow! Think of it as follow for follow... FAV for FAV ... And 5 reviews for 5 reviews. THIS DEAL ONLY LASTS FOR 24 HRS! So huuuurrrrryyyy! Love ya.

COMMUNITY INTRODUCTION:

I'm creating a community only for stories that are Romance+Anime. Anyone can join the community. The name is: Hopeless Romantic Otaku

Please spread da werd.


	18. WARNING FF GONE MAD

_"S-S-Stop." I whispered. I heard Zonni laugh, but I didn't dare to open my eyes. Loa smacked my face and then kicked me in my rib. Kulinna was telling the mean girls how they should torture me. I didn't even do anything! I guess they were just bored. I opened my eyes. Kulinna was recording while Zonni and Loa beat me up. Sri usually follows Loa around everywhere she went, but at the moment Sri was nowhere to be found. _

_"You'll never be like us!" Zonni yelled at me with a smile plastered on her face. Loa laughed as she gave me a nice uppercut to the chin. Zonni kicked my head as Loa continued to punch. My eyes gazed around the room and spotted Sri. Sri was in the corner with her hands over her face. Loa punched me in my eye, breaking my glasses completely. That was the reason I got contacts and a new pair of glasses. _

_Once they were done bullying me around, they left the girls' bathroom. The only one left was Sri. She walked to me and kneeled down by my head._

_"I am so sorry." She told me. Her eyes were so beautiful, I was pretty sure they were glowing. I examined closely to realize that it was glowing an angelic, gold glow. Maybe it was just the sun in her eyes._

_"Y-Y-Y-You d-d-d-d-don't have to b-be sor-sorry." I told her. My stuttering problem was even worse with the swollen lip Loa gave me. I was about to pass out. My eyelids were half closed as I watched Sri moved closer to me. What the hell was she doing? I didn't have the time to figure that out before my eyes closed completely. _

I woke myself up with a loud gasp from the memory I just had. I never wanted to remember what those girls did to me, it was terrible! What made me think of that now? I had much bigger problems. Like that dumb Book of Promises that was following me around. The whole situation felt unreal. The first day of school, I got kissed on the neck by a cute, popular boy. Ino gave me a lead role in her play that got cancelled because of drama. I became popular in a minimum of 2 days. Everyone started to hate the most popular girl in school. Ino came to me out of all people when she needed a friend. I was … _cursed_ and I don't know who casted it on me. All my pimples seemed to disappear, even though the day before I came to Konoha Performing Arts, I had acne everywhere. This had to all be fake. Maybe I was cursed…with a bad case of DELUSIONAL!

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter in a while. I have a new account: TardisDirection. After I am done posting this chapter, I'm going to copy the story and post it on my new account. Please follow my other account and favorite me. Don't forget to re-follow, re-favorite, and re-review on Unconditional on my account once it's posted. Thank you for supporting me and my story! I have wonderful ideas XD**


End file.
